<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Large and the Quick by Saturalia_Knight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400466">The Large and the Quick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturalia_Knight/pseuds/Saturalia_Knight'>Saturalia_Knight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Justice League &amp; Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Weird Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturalia_Knight/pseuds/Saturalia_Knight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story set shortly after the last episode of Justice League Unlimited. This is a fan story and I own the rights to none of the characters.</p>
<p>The kiss Flash and Giganta had shared after defeating the armies of Apokalipse had opened her eyes. Well, actually she had been crushing on him for a while. Though perhaps that was a bad term to use.</p>
<p>She wanted him and she had a feeling that he wanted her in return.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flash/Giganta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Large and the Quick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Giganta had him exactly where she wanted. Nicely nestled between her gigantic breasts.</p>
<p class="western">She had caused just enough commotion to bring him out and thankfully he had been alone. This was good because otherwise, it wouldn’t have worked. Then again, she hadn't thought it would have worked anyway.</p>
<p class="western">The kiss they had shared after defeating the armies of Apokalipse had opened her eyes. Well, actually she had been crushing on him for a while. Though perhaps that was a bad term to use.</p>
<p class="western">Roughly ten minutes ago she had grown in the street, scared a few people but otherwise done nothing. Then, with the news helicopter above her, she had sat down with one hand on the ground and waited. A few perverted men had taken this opportunity to take some pictures between her currently akimbo legs and she had on a whim decided to give them a little peek of what lay underneath.</p>
<p class="western">Just a little peak, though.</p>
<p class="western">The truth was she was feeling horny and Flash was on the menu to satiate it. She wanted to see what was under that red uniform, more his face than his body. His suit was tight enough that she could see the outline of his muscles yet he clearly wore a cup or some kind of armor around his crotch. She often wished she had X-ray vision like Superman so she could see what lay underneath. She had a feeling Flash was packing some serious man-meat but knew to keep her expectations down.</p>
<p class="western">Even if he wasn't, Giganta could simply grow and use him in other ways. He had quick hands and was durable. He'd make a great toy and she had a feeling he’d be more than happy to be one. She also had an inkling that he was up for just about anything, and she couldn’t wait.</p>
<p class="western">She had waited there, growing bored as the police had shown up, telling her to shrink down and give herself up. She had no interest in doing either and as the minutes rolled past she started to believe he wasn’t in the city.</p>
<p class="western">Then a mere two minutes ago he had turned up.</p>
<p class="western">"No time, long see," he had said.</p>
<p class="western">She had smiled down at him. "It's 'long time, no see'," she corrected.</p>
<p class="western">"Do we really have to do this?" he had asked.</p>
<p class="western">"Oh, we do," she had answered. "Come stop me from destroying your city."</p>
<p class="western">"Can't we just kiss again?"</p>
<p class="western">"Stop me and we might," she had said, wiggling the fingers of the hand that was currently on the ground.</p>
<p class="western">As she had hoped, he ran up that arm and onto her shoulder. She stood up immediately, which made him slip and fall, which wasn't planned. Especially when he grabbed onto her earring, his feet now dangling fifty feet off the ground.</p>
<p class="western">"Ow," Giganta had said.</p>
<p class="western">She tried to get him off, but he held on tightly to her earring, which pulled painfully against her earlobe.</p>
<p class="western">“Ow, ow ow,” she said. “Let go.”</p>
<p class="western">“No,” he said.</p>
<p class="western">“Okay, okay. Let go and I promise to give up and leave.”</p>
<p class="western">“You double promise?”</p>
<p class="western">“I triple promise and I’ll leave the city.”</p>
<p class="western">He let go and she held him up to her face with a smile.</p>
<p class="western">“You triple promised,” Flash said.</p>
<p class="western">“Yes, I did.”</p>
<p class="western">She then pulled the front of her dress forward and dropped him in. His head and upper torso fell into her cleavage, his legs kicking in the air.</p>
<p class="western">Giganta grinned. “Enjoy the ride.”</p>
<p class="western">Things couldn't have gone better. She had him exactly where she wanted and now she was going to take him somewhere a little more secluded and give him the time of his life.</p>
<p class="western">* * *</p>
<p class="western">Flash couldn’t believe what had happened. He could tell she was running from the vibrations and ripples of her flesh as he lay there upside down in her massive cleavage. He couldn’t tell where she was running to, but he didn’t care. He hoped she was going a long, long way.</p>
<p class="western">While he could easily escape, he honestly didn’t want to. He had always liked the idea of being stuffed between a nice pair of tits, though this wasn’t exactly what he’d envisioned. His fantasy had been more his face buried in a hot chick’s chest, not most of his upper body.</p>
<p class="western">As far as breasts went, Giganta right now had the biggest pair on Earth. She also had the biggest shoe size, but he didn’t let that distract him from the experience of a lifetime. If this was her way of getting his attention, then he hoped she wanted a lot of it in the future.</p>
<p class="western">Gently he began to run his hands across her flesh. His suit was made of a thin, durable material and as such he could feel the smoothness of her skin through it. Even so, he desperately wanted to take his costume off and feel his flesh against hers.</p>
<p class="western">Despite how much he wanted it, he didn’t. He had to keep his identity intact and not let his dick control him.</p>
<p class="western">Though he had never been more tempted in his entire life.</p>
<p class="western">He felt her slow to a stop, her chest heaving slightly. Then he felt large fingers grip his torso and pull him out.</p>
<p class="western">As he was turned back upright, he felt dizzy, the world seemed to spin around him. Giganta brought him up to her face with a large grin.</p>
<p class="western">“Why don’t you take off that costume?” she asked.</p>
<p class="western">“I’ll take mine off if you take yours off,” he said as the dizziness faded.</p>
<p class="western">Her grin grew wider. “Oh, I’ll take mine off. In a little while after I’ve had some fun.”</p>
<p class="western">“Fun?”</p>
<p class="western">“Did you enjoy the ride?” she asked.</p>
<p class="western">He nodded, though he refrained from telling her just how much he’d enjoyed it. He was sure his dick was slimy with pre-cum at that moment. He was turned-on and ready. Well, his dick was. His brain was struggling to keep control.</p>
<p class="western">Carefully, she placed him back into her cleavage. “How’s the view?”</p>
<p class="western">He rested his hands on the rim of her pink outfit and stared out at the trees beyond. “Looks nice,” he said. “Not as nice as the view of what’s on either side of me, though.”</p>
<p class="western">He glanced up to see her looking down at him. She was beautiful, always had been. But there was something about the perspective that made her look even more so.</p>
<p class="western">“How about you get to know them better,” she said as she pulled the front right-side of her dress forward. She then gripped him with her other hand and moved him around, sitting him down on her right nipple before letting him go, the fabric holding him in place.</p>
<p class="western">Flash wrapped his legs tightly around her erect nipple and looked up at her giant head.</p>
<p class="western">“How do you like it?” Giganta asked him.</p>
<p class="western">“It’s great,” he answered as he began to rub his hands against her flesh. He could feel the bumps of her areola, which made him rock-hard. He wanted nothing more than to rip his costume off and <em>really </em>feel it. Flesh against flesh.</p>
<p class="western">If he wasn’t careful, he knew he was going to burst in his costume.</p>
<p class="western">Giganta reached for him and plucked him up, letting her dress sit back on her breast before she placed him on her shoulder.</p>
<p class="western">“We’re going to take a walk,” she told him. “Still too many people about.”</p>
<p class="western">“We’re in the middle of the woods,” he said.</p>
<p class="western">“I can see the road.”</p>
<p class="western">“You can?”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah,” she said. “I want some privacy.”</p>
<p class="western">Flash didn’t say anything else. At least until he realized what she had actually said. “Privacy? For what?”</p>
<p class="western">“We’re going to have some fun, Flash. A lot of fun. You, me, without our clothes. You exploring every inch. What do you say?”</p>
<p class="western">“Yes,” he said before he could think.</p>
<p class="western">“I hoped you’d say that.”</p>
<p class="western">He knew his dick was making the decisions for him now, but he had to admit that Giganta was hot. She had large breasts, even at her normal height, and she was tall. He had never admitted it out loud, but he liked tall women. Perhaps not fifty-feet tall, but right now he didn’t care. There was something about the thought of being able to explore her body at her full scale that turned him on.</p>
<p class="western">She picked him back up. “I think you’d prefer to travel in my breasts, wouldn’t you?”</p>
<p class="western">He nodded eagerly.</p>
<p class="western">She placed him back down in her cleavage and began to walk.</p>
<p class="western">That was when he heard Mister Terrific’s voice in his ear. <em>“We’ve got a report of you being kidnapped by Giganta. Do you need assistance?”</em></p>
<p class="western">“No,” Flash said.</p>
<p class="western">“<em>You sure?”</em></p>
<p class="western">“Positive. Everything is under control.”</p>
<p class="western">“<em>I have Wonder Woman up here who could offer support?”</em></p>
<p class="western">“Nonono,” Flash said quickly. “Everything is fine. Let’s just say that I’m talking with her now. I might be able to get her to stop being a badguy. But it’s sensitive, you know what I mean?”</p>
<p class="western">“<em>I think I understand. More Leaguers might scare her away. If you can talk her out of her ways, then go ahead give it your best shot.”</em></p>
<p class="western">“I’ll give her my best,” Flash said with a smirk.</p>
<p class="western">“Promise?” Giganta said, her voice loud yet still feminine.</p>
<p class="western">“I promise.”</p>
<p class="western">“<em>Sounds like you have everything under control. But remember, the emergency channel if anything happens.”</em></p>
<p class="western">“I remember. Thanks for the concern.”</p>
<p class="western">“<em>Watchtower out.”</em></p>
<p class="western">“Bye,” he answered.</p>
<p class="western">“Got a call?” Giganta asked him.</p>
<p class="western">“They’re just worried about me.”</p>
<p class="western">“That’s sweet,” she said. “Wish the people I hung out with were more concerned about my well-being.”</p>
<p class="western">“Hang with the league and you won’t have to worry every again.”</p>
<p class="western">“I’m not a hero, Flash,” she said as she stopped walking. “But I am something else beginning with ‘H’.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah? What?”</p>
<p class="western">“Horny.”</p>
<p class="western">She once more plucked him out of her cleavage, but this time she lowered him to the ground. She then shrunk down to normal height, which was still taller than him at what had to be near seven feet.</p>
<p class="western">She sauntered over to him. “Undo my dress.”</p>
<p class="western">He gulped as he looked at the golden clasp on her left shoulder.</p>
<p class="western">“Do it. I want you to see me.”</p>
<p class="western">He reached forwards, his hands feeling sweaty under his suit. Before he could do anything, though, she took a step back and began to grow.</p>
<p class="western">“First, you remove yours,” she said.</p>
<p class="western">Flash swallowed hard. He wanted to see her in all her glory, yet he didn’t know if he could give up his identity, especially for a villain. But this was Giganta. She had never been truly evil. Besides, she was hot as fuck.</p>
<p class="western">“I want to see your huge dick,” she said smirking. “Show me.”</p>
<p class="western">Flash gripped the front of his mask, taking in a deep breath. His brain was telling him to stop, but his dick had other plans.</p>
<p class="western">With a quick tug, he removed the only thing protecting his identity.</p>
<p class="western">* * *</p>
<p class="western">Honestly, Giganta hadn’t expected him to actually remove his mask, and she felt incredibly touched by the act. So much so that she shrunk back down and moved towards him, wanting to see his face up close.</p>
<p class="western">A smile spread across her lips as she took in his features. He was young and handsome, with bright red, near orange hair.</p>
<p class="western">She gripped the sides of his face, leaned in and kissed him. Unlike their first kiss, this time he kissed her back.</p>
<p class="western">He was great.</p>
<p class="western">She wrapped her arms around him, bringing him closer. She felt passion like she had never felt before. If a kiss was this good, she wondered what the rest would feel like.</p>
<p class="western">After a few minutes of passionate embrace, she released him, finding that his face now matched his hair color.</p>
<p class="western">“You can remove my dress now,” she said.</p>
<p class="western">She knew she had told him that he had to remove his own costume first, but she felt that after showing her his face, he deserved a reward.</p>
<p class="western">Flash reached forward and began to study the clasp. She smiled as he began to figure out how to release it. Finally, he did and her dress dropped to the floor revealing that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath.</p>
<p class="western">He gawked at her chest, then turned his gaze downwards, his tongue flicking out of his mouth to moisten his lips.</p>
<p class="western">“Do you like what you see?” she asked.</p>
<p class="western">“Yes,” he said without pause. “You’re beautiful, you’re sexy. You’re perfect.”</p>
<p class="western">“I want to see you now,” she said. “Show me what lies beneath that costume.”</p>
<p class="western">He looked nervous and she decided not to push it. He was already showing her an unbelievable amount of trust simply by revealing his face. Honestly, she had expected him to refuse. She’d even had a whole plan based on that. The plan was to put him in her mouth, play with him for a while, then put him in her pussy and command him to pleasure her. He was fast and she wanted to know what he could do with those quick hands of his.</p>
<p class="western">In truth, she still planned on doing those things, but she wanted him out of his costume first. The problem she faced, was she needed to make him feel comfortable enough to remove it.</p>
<p class="western">She had an idea.</p>
<p class="western">She thrust her chest forward, arching her back to make her tits look as large as possible. Flash stared at them, open-mouthed.</p>
<p class="western">“I want to feel your hands caress them,” she said.</p>
<p class="western">He reached forward, but she covered them up.</p>
<p class="western">“No, your hands. Not your costume. I want to feel your flesh against mine.” She lowered her left arm and rested on her crotch. “I want to feel you inside me.”</p>
<p class="western">There was a sudden gust of wind and she found Flash stood there in front of her completely naked. Though she couldn’t get a proper look. He was stood awkwardly facing sideways, trying to hide his manhood.</p>
<p class="western">He was clearly nervous and she found it cute.</p>
<p class="western">“I want to see,” she said.</p>
<p class="western">“Uh,” he stammered.</p>
<p class="western">“Don’t be shy, Flash. I can already tell you have an amazing body. I want to see it properly.”</p>
<p class="western">Slowly he turned so that he was facing her, his arms awkwardly hanging at his side.</p>
<p class="western">Giganta grinned at what she saw. “Looks like you’re a giant in your own right.”</p>
<p class="western">“You think so?”</p>
<p class="western">“Don’t be so self-conscious. You’re a real man.”</p>
<p class="western">He smiled at her and she smiled back. She stepped forward and slid her fingers along his semi-hard shaft, causing him to shiver.</p>
<p class="western">“You have to work for it, though.”</p>
<p class="western">“Work for it?” he asked.</p>
<p class="western">Giganta released him and stepped several feet back then grew to her maximum height “I hope you showered,” she said.</p>
<p class="western">“This morning,” he shouted up at her.</p>
<p class="western">“I hope you’re not too sweaty.”</p>
<p class="western">“The day’s only just begun,” he said.</p>
<p class="western">“Just what I wanted to hear.”</p>
<p class="western">She reached down to pick him up, only he ran up her arm at super speed, stopping on her shoulder.</p>
<p class="western">“Hold on a second,” Giganta said as she went to grab him.</p>
<p class="western">He evaded her hand and slid down her chest, grabbing tightly onto her right nipple. Giganta let out a gasp of pleasure, her eyes closed tightly shut. With a smile, she reached up and cupped him gently, pushing him against her breast.</p>
<p class="western">“Go ahead,” she said. “Play with my nipple.”</p>
<p class="western">Giganta stared at him with a huge grin as he began to massage her nipple. She continued to hold him there, keeping him pressed firmly against her breast. It felt wonderful, especially when his hands began to vibrate.</p>
<p class="western">“Wow,” she breathed. “Keep going. It feels wonderful.”</p>
<p class="western">He did and it was amazing. The vibrations sent waves of pleasure through her. It was unlike anything she had ever felt. He was incredible.</p>
<p class="western">Keeping him in place, Giganta sat down with a heavy boom before she laid down on her back, knocking a few small trees over in the process.</p>
<p class="western">“You are amazing,” she said as she released her hold on him.</p>
<p class="western">“I haven’t even started yet,” he said, grinning at her.</p>
<p class="western">“Do what you want with me,” she told him. “My body is yours.”</p>
<p class="western">She had longed to do something like this with someone, but her previous “teammates” had either not been interested, had been too busy, or they were the type she didn’t want touching her, let alone climbing all over her body.</p>
<p class="western">Flash was different, though. She didn’t mind him exploring every inch of her, though right now he had his hands full with her large erect nipple. His grip was strong and his hands quick.</p>
<p class="western">He was turning her on like no one ever had before.</p>
<p class="western">“You’re really good at this,” Giganta said. “Do this often?”</p>
<p class="western">“There’s not many chicks your size, so no.”</p>
<p class="western">“I’m the only girl my size.”</p>
<p class="western">“Which makes you special.”</p>
<p class="western">“And you're the only man I know that can vibrate his body parts. So, can you vibrate any more, or is it just your hands?”</p>
<p class="western">“I can vibrate it all, babe.”</p>
<p class="western">Giganta grinned broadly. “Oh, we are going to have so much fun. But first, there’s something I want to do.”</p>
<p class="western">She reached down and lifted him off of her nipple with her forefinger and thumb. She then brought him up to her face, her mouth opening wide.</p>
<p class="western">“What are you doing?” Flash asked, struggling in her grip.</p>
<p class="western">Giganta closed her mouth before speaking. “I’m not going to eat you. I’m going to give you the most powerful suck you’ve ever experienced.”</p>
<p class="western">Flash stopped struggling, a smile appearing on his face.</p>
<p class="western">“Hold on,” she said as she lowered him down towards her maw. “This is going to be intense.”</p>
<p class="western">* * *</p>
<p class="western">The moment her warm, moist lips sealed around his upper torso, Flash knew he was in for something special.</p>
<p class="western">He felt a soft suction on his lower half as her giant tongue began to lick around his feet and legs. Wanting to give her access, he spread his legs wide apart and her tongue found its way to his hard cock.</p>
<p class="western">Things were moving fast. Faster than with any girl Flash had ever been with. He had skipped right past several bases and was now at a base that didn’t even have a name.</p>
<p class="western">After-all, what base was being waist-deep in a giant chick’s mouth?</p>
<p class="western">Giganta unexpectedly increased her suction, and Flash found himself being pulled into her mouth. His ears popped from the pressure before she stopped sucking, only to start battering him around with her tongue.</p>
<p class="western">At first, Flash found the experience to be rather unpleasant, but then began to feel strangely aroused by it. Especially when she pinned him to the roof of her mouth and began to rub her tongue against his naked body.</p>
<p class="western">The realization that he was likely the first person to ever experience something like this only added to the thrill.</p>
<p class="western">Her tongue lowered and her mouth opened as a large finger and a thumb reached inside. He moved forward into her grip and she pulled him out, raising him up to her eyes.</p>
<p class="western">“Did you like that?”</p>
<p class="western">“It was great, babe,” he said, grinning.</p>
<p class="western">“Wanna go again?”</p>
<p class="western">“Sure.”</p>
<p class="western">She placed him waist down into her mouth a second time, this time using her tongue more forcefully as it massaged his lower body. Flash wondered if they should have a safe word in case things got out of hand, but decided he could just vibrate one of her teeth if it did. He was certain that she’d quickly spit him out if he did that.</p>
<p class="western">Flash spread his legs and closed his eyes as her tongue forced its way between them. Considering its size, the muscle was quite adept at encapsulating and massaging his lower body. He couldn’t help but wonder if she had practiced this or whether it was a skill that had come naturally?</p>
<p class="western">Once more Giganta sucked him into her mouth and began to throw him around with her tongue. Unlike the first time, though, she didn’t relent and the constant jostling became nauseating.</p>
<p class="western">Finally, she stopped tossing him around his mouth and reached in, pulling him out before she licked him from head to toe.</p>
<p class="western">“How did you like that?”</p>
<p class="western">“I prefer it when you aren’t throwing me around your mouth.”</p>
<p class="western">“How about when I sucked on the lower half of your body?”</p>
<p class="western">“That part was great,” Flash answered.</p>
<p class="western">“You want more of that?”</p>
<p class="western">He nodded eagerly and she once more slid his lower half into her mouth, gripping his chest with her luscious lips. She sucked gently as she lapped his lower half with her tongue. Flash expected her to suck him into her mouth again, but instead she pulled him out, lowered him to chest height before pressing him gently against her nipple.</p>
<p class="western">“Fuck my nipple,” she said.</p>
<p class="western">Flash happily obliged. He began to fuck it hard which got a reaction out of Giganta as she held her other breast with one hand and reached for her crotch with the other.</p>
<p class="western">Then without warning, she pulled him away.</p>
<p class="western">“I can’t take it any more,” she said, lowering him down her crotch. “I want to feel what you can do.”</p>
<p class="western">As she let go of him, he got instantly to work. He quickly found her clitoris and gripped it in his hands. He slowly began to massage, getting pleasant moans from the giant woman.</p>
<p class="western">Then, with a smirk, he began to vibrate his hands. He immediately got the response he was looking for. Giganta went rigid as she let out a moan so loud birds scattered from the trees and it echoed in the sky. He began to hump the flesh of her labia as he increased the vibrations. Her legs kicked out as she began to pant and her tongue lolled out of her mouth, saliva dripping down onto her chest.</p>
<p class="western">“More,” she moaned. “More.”</p>
<p class="western">Flash obliged, vibrating his hands even faster. It was scarcely a few seconds after that when she came, her whole body gyrating as trees were flattened under her mass.</p>
<p class="western">As the orgasm passed, Giganta lifted him up to her face. “Did you cum?”</p>
<p class="western">“Not yet.”</p>
<p class="western">“I’ll suck you off until you do.”</p>
<p class="western">Giganta slid him waist-deep back into her mouth and gently sucked while she licked his body with her tongue. Flash closed his eyes and let the experience overtake him until he too came.</p>
<p class="western">With a smile, Giganta pulled him back out of her mouth and placed him between her breasts.</p>
<p class="western">“That was amazing,” she said.</p>
<p class="western">“It sure was,” Flash agreed wholeheartedly. “It sure was.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>